


The One who Tops the Top

by Ellemenstarii



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemenstarii/pseuds/Ellemenstarii
Summary: 🚨KENTIN PROMPT AU🚨Justin is an Innocent pureboy who fell into the traps of Ken who was known to be a dominant and lascivious man.What will happen when a pureboy Tops a well known lascivious top who would only bend over for him?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The One who Tops the Top

Uhhh...

Who's voice was that? I feel so hot and sweaty...ugh, my head hurts... Where am I? What time is it? 

Uhh...ahhh

Why does that voice sound so sweet in my ears? My hips are tired but for some reason I couldn't stop it from moving...

I felt a hand grabbed me by the neck and it pulled me in... Placing my lips onto another... I felt something entering my mouth... A tongue, perhaps.

It begun to sloppily move inside my mouth, exploring every single corner of it... I could my feel lips being sucked on and at times being bitten yet it didn't felt painful... Although it did made my head spin...

My hips kept moving in a thrusting motion, it felt as if it has a mind of its own... The pleasure I was feeling was immense and although my head was in the clouds, I knew for a fact that I was doing something I will regret it the morning...

But for now... Let me enjoy this sweet bliss...

**Author's Note:**

> First time creating a freaking NSFW SB19 AU. 
> 
> Please bear with me if I'm a little awkward with this.


End file.
